warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Escaping the Storm
Escaping the Storm by Firey and Eevee One ~ Eevee I shift in my nest, feeling a small paw poke my side. "Go away, Rain..." I mumble. I was still tired. I had gone hunting last night, since my father Hail was testing me. As he said, hunting at night is the most important skill of all. Pfft. Why hunt when you can't see anything, anyway? The paw pokes my shoulder. "All right, all right." I murmur, rolling onto my belly. "I'm up." I open my eyes, expecting to see Rain, my moon-old little sister. But instead, I see sleek white fur, and when I look up, pale blue eyes. "Mother!" I squeak, my voice cracking. My mother, Snow, lets out a purr of laughter. As I attempt to get over my embarrassment, Snow mews, "Your father wants to talk to you." Don't let this be another lesson. ''I push myself to my paws, stifling a yawn, then pad over to the other side of the den, where Father was sitting. I glance back and see Rain, who was only a tiny ball of grey fluff in her nest. I blink, then look back at Father. I sit down in front of him and dip my head. "Good morning, Father." I greet. He nods. His dark grey - or light black? - fur is tangled with twigs and leaves, like he just had a fight with three foxes, one bear, and a badger combined into one creature. Beagerox? No... oh, a- "Sleet!" Father's voice snaps me out of my daydream. "Focus." he growls. Then he flicks his ear and sits down. "As you know, you are the eldest out of you and Rain." Yeah. Six moons old. "And, when I go hunting, you will be the one to protect your sister and mother." he continues. Again, six moons old. "So, you must remember all of the defense moves I taught you." As he goes on and on, I zone out. Then he stands up and says, "Now, I'm going to go catch something for breakfast. I'll be right back." He turns and pads through the den exit, leaving me with Snow and Rain. It's always so boring when I'm left with Mother. She doesn't really do much. Neither does Rain. She's always sleeping or eating, and never does anything interesting. I flop down into my nest, heaving a sigh. Beside me, Rain rolls over to where her head is laying on my left foreleg. I am, unfortunately, used to this, and I lay my head over my other leg. I close my eyes. ~*~*~*~ I awake to coughing. I think it's Rain. No. She's still here, her head still hanging over my leg. Carefully, I slide my leg out from under her tiny head and stand. Mother's in her nest, looking down at her paws. Her fur is ruffled, and a bit matted in some places. I recognize tree sap tangling her pelt. She's been outside. She lets out a choking cough. She doesn't notice me as I take a step toward her. I call out her name. "S-Snow?" She turns her head toward me, her icy-blue eyes tired. She tries to say something, but she turns away as she lets out another weak cough. "You're sick." I meow. Yeah, she hadn't noticed. I'm ''so sure ''of that. "N-no, Sleet. I'm okay-" She cuts herself off with a cough. "Just a cold." she assures me. ''Doesn't look like ''just a cold ''to me. I want to growl. But no. Instead, I walk over to her and meow, "You're sick, Mother. Let me go get Father-" "No!" Snow cries, eyes flashing desperately. "He'll worry about me for days! I'll be okay, Sleet." She curls her tail over her face, closing her eyes. She's quiet, except for a few coughs now and then. I step away, then sit in my nest, looking down at Rain. She's rolling around her nest, probably dreaming about catching butterflies or something. Then she looks up at me, her blue eyes wide. I swear, her eyes are swirling with different emotions. Worry, fright, dread? Then she says, in her tiny, high-pitched voice, "Mama's sick, Sleet." My breath catches in my throat, and I look away. Two ~ Firey I can see the worry in Sleet's eyes as he stares back at me. He then glances over his shoulder at Snow, whose ragged breathing shakes the breath out of me. I scoot closer to my brother and whisper. "Sleet, what do we do? Mama's sick." He flinches slightly before saying. "She's not too sick, Rain, there's nothing to worry about." I woefully pad over to Snow, who is shaking as if she is cold. I drape my body around her and murmur. "Mama, please get better." Snow's eyes flits open for a split second, and her breathing rattled. "Rain?" I nod and nudge her flank gently as I snuggle closer, "Oh, Rain, don't mind me, I'm sure it'll go away soon." I burrow in farther, worry creeping through my pelt, "Mama, are you sure I shouldn't tell Hail? He'll worry about you, but he could help you get better." Snow shakes her head. "No, don't bother him. Hail has enough on his mind about hunting and raising you lot and he doesn't need to worry about me too." I lower my eyes, and snuggle out, "I'll find something for your cough." Snow closes her eyes again and I hobble away, bumping into Sleet, "What's wrong, Rain?" He whispers, picking me up and placing me on his back. "You look dejected and defeated. Is Snow alright?" Panic and worry creeps into his voice. "She's fine, Sleet, but she doesn't want Hail to know." I murmur, laying down to rest as Sleet begins to walk towards our den, "I want to find herbs for her." Sleet stops, and then nods, "That sounds like a good idea. I'll even ask Hail if he knows about some herbs." I close my eyes once more and sigh, "I'm so tired, I wish leaf-bare would go away already. We might not be able to find enough herbs for Mama." Sleet stiffens slightly, then growls, "Well, I'll hunt for Snow too. I'll make sure she has enough prey so she won't succumb to the sickness." "I can help too." I squeak, pawing at Sleet's thick gray pelt. Sleet shakes his head and murmurs. "You stay by Snow's side, and I'll take you out to herb hunting every afternoon. But I don't want to overdue it." Sleet cautions, his protective tone coming back now. I pout and clamber off Sleet's back as he reaches our den. I pad to my nest and curl up, trying not to think about Snow or Hail or Sleet. ~ Moments later, Hail comes by yowling for us to come and eat. "I have a vole and two mice, Sleet and Rain, can you share?" He passes the largest of the mice to Snow and coaxes her to eat more. She groans and murmurs, "I'm not hungry, let the others eat." Sleet pads over and nudges it closer, and whispers fiercely, "Snow, you have to eat." He is practically pleading. "You can't just let the cough take over." He immediately backs away, sending a horrified glance at Hail. Our father merely tells Snow to eat up and get her strength back before padding away to eat the vole. Sleet picks up a mouse and drags it over to share with me. "She'll be alright, don't worry." I want to believe him, but I can't. Three ~ Eevee The next day, Snow seemed to be feeling better. Maybe it were the herbs Rain and I managed to sneak past Hail. "Mother," I mew, padding over to her nest, holding a mouse in my jaws. She was washing her fur, which was tangled in many places. I drop the mouse at her paws, then sit beside her and cautiously lower my voice. I ask, "Are you feeling better?" Snow nods. "Of course I am. I told you I'd get better." she purrs, licking my ear. I blink as she goes back to grooming. "I never doubted it." It was a lie. Honestly, I thought she wouldn't make it through the sickness. I flick my ears and nod at the mouse. "I brought you some fresh-kill." She only stares at it with her ice-blue gaze. "But it's the last piece of fresh-kill. You and Rain should have it." "But, Mother..." "I can catch more myself." she insists. "But-" "As your mother, I say you will share the prey with Rain." she meows icily, her tail lashing. I'm surprised at her anger. I dip my head, picking up the prey. My voice is muffled as I mew, "Thank you, Mother." I briskly pad back to mine and Rain's nest, where Rain lays in a fluffy heap. I prod her with my paw and mew, "Wake up." She lets out a muffled mewl of protest, but looks up at me with those wide blue eyes. "What..." she mumbles, drifiting off. I drop the prey in front of her face, and her nose twitches in interest. She opens her eyes, and lets out a squeak of joy. She pounces on the mouse and sinks her teeth into its flank. "No, Rain." I drag her away from the mouse with my paws. She whips around to look at me. "But, Sleeeet!" she squeals. "I'm hungry!" I sigh. "If you're hungry, then you'd be willing to hunt for your food." "Does that mean-?" Her eyes shine with glee. "I'll teach you how to hunt." I flick my tail toward the small brown-furred mouse. "Take that back to the fresh-kill pile and we'll head out." ~*~*~*~*~ That night, I'm dragged out of my dreams by a strangled choking noise. At first, it's a blur to me. Then it all rushes back like a wave. "Snow!" I call out softly, so I don't wake Rain. Her white pelt is barely visible in the night's dimness, but I can see specks of blood dotting her muzzle. I'm surprised no one else is awake. I stagger over to Snow's nest, and meow, "Snow, please!" She looks at me, the calm and confident look in her eyes long gone. She starts to say something, but only coughs up more blood onto her paws. I'm panicking. I have no idea what to do. I swiftly whirl around and dash over to my nest. Carefully, I drag a few herbs from under the moss, and pad back over to Snow. "Eat these," I say hurriedly. Snow just stares at me, her eyes dull. "Sleet, please... tell Rain and Hail... that I-" She was cut off by another violent coughing, one that made her writhe in pain. I nudge the herbs toward her. "No, don't die!" I beg. "Rain needs you!" Choking back tears, I whimpered, "I need you!" "I love you all, please know that." Snow mewed, her voice scratchy. She looks straight at me, warmth and love in her eyes. Then her head falls and she's still. Her eyes are still open, but they aren't warm and caring. They're dull and emotionless. I let out a wail, tears rolling down my face. I can't hide it anymore. From behind me a rough voice murmurs, "Sh-she's dead." It's Hail, I know it. Tiny pawsteps sound from beside me as Rain slowly pads up to Snow. With her tiny paw, she prods Snow's side. "Mama?" she asked. "Are you tired?" She nudges the herbs toward Snow with her berry-pink nose. "C'mon, eat these. You'll feel better." "Rain, please..." I say, my voice pleading. "She can't eat herbs anymore. I-I... She's dead." Sudden pain spreads over my shoulder. Letting out a cry of pain, I stumble away from Hail, eyes wide. He has his claws unsheathed, and his eyes look glazed over. Rain presses against me, sobbing into my fur. Blood runs down my shoulder, but I'm dimly aware of it. Hail's voice is low as he hisses, "This was all your fault." I back away a step, then grasp Rain's scruff and run back to our nests. I toss Rain into the corner, where she cowers, and I stand in front of her as if I were a shield. I brace myself for Hail's claws to sink into my fur. Four ~ Firey As I peer out from my nest, I stare at Hail as he advances towards Sleet. "Papa, don't hurt Sleet! He didn't do anything to Mama except make her feel better." "Rain, be quiet." Sleet mews quietly. Hail doesn't say anything as he stalks towards Sleet, giving him a hard blow across the cheek. "How could you kill her!" He roars. I let out a pituful scream as Sleet doesn't move. The rage in Hail's eyes was terrifying. As his paw smacks Sleet again, I let out another scream. Sleet tilts his head to glare at our father. Then he hears my wails and his head turns around. "Rain-" His voice is cut off as Hail lets out another terrifying roar and kicks him aside. "Answer me, son!" He snarls. "How could you kill Snow?" Keening wails erupt from my mouth as I watch Hail beat Sleet. "Mama was sick." I sniff, "And Sleet gave her herbs." Hail whips his head around to stare daggers at me, and I shriek and hide in the nest. I burrow down, away of Hail's furious gaze. "What?" "Sleet... gave... Mama h-herbs." I hiccup. "Rain, just stay there!" Sleet shouts, "Don't come any closer, I don't want you getting hurt." He is bleeding in several areas, and the sight of him makes me feel sick. "Sleet!" I wail, rushing forward to my brother's side. Hail's paw sweeps out from under me and I land on my paw. "Ow!" I whimper, licking at my paw. It stings, but I can't put any weight on it. Something pricks at the back of my neck, and I shudder. "S-Sleet?" I stutter, too scared to move, "P-pap-a?" "Don't you dare hurt her!" Sleet growls. Hail calmly stares at his son. "Answer the question!" "I didn't kill her," my brother crouches low, his eyes fearful for my safety, "I was giving her herbs but she refused to take any prey or herbs from me." "You should have informed me!" Hail hisses, "Snow wouldn't have died if you hadn't been so cowardly." His claws comes closer to me, and I let out a small cry of fear. My wails echo around the den, and Hail snarls, "Rain, stop that horrible noise!" Another whimper escapes from my throat, and Hail glowers down at me. I let out a yelp and a shriek of fear as Sleet rushes forward, knocking Hail back. "Hide, Rain!" He shouts, as he tries to pin our father down. I scurry back, hiding in the crevice of the den. Hail has kicked Sleet aside and is pinning him down, "You're a terrible excuse for a son! Get out of here and never come back!" Sleet stands up slowly, and Hail snarls, "Get out!" My brother backs away, and I fight back tears as Sleet turns tail and runs off into the forest. Hail slowly walks out after him, and I whimper softly. "S-Sleet?" Five ~ Eevee I didn't want to leave her alone with him. I really didn't. I... I just feel so lost... I'm running through the forest, bleeding from several wounds on my flanks and shoulders. I hear steady pawsteps after me, and know he's following me. I hate him. I hate him. The words just echo in my head until I can't think anything else. I limp faster, trying to keep myself from yelling out in pain as my paw hits a rock. I glance back over my shoulder and see the dark-grey fur of who I once called my father, following me. I hiss in annoyance, but look back ahead and keep running. The pawsteps behind me speed up, and soon he catches up, throwing me off my paws. I stifle a yowl of pain as I strike a tree and slump to the ground. "You killed her!" he roars as I crouch next to the tree. "I tried healing her," I hiss, "you ungrateful fox-heart." "Liar!" he screeches, his eyes wild with rage. "You told me to leave, so why are you following me!?" I snarl in reply, my fur bristling. He stares at me coldly, with his eyes narrowed maliciously. "Just to make you suffer like Snow did." he icily replied, then leapt at me. I yowl as his claws sink into my flank, and I counter by thrashing my front paws, claws out. I let out a hiss as I tear my claws through his fur and feel his blood run onto my claws. He nips at my ear, I bite his front leg. We exchange attacks until he finally pins me down and snarls something I don't understand. Then his head flashes down and he sinks his teeth deep into my throat. I thrash, kicking at his belly with my hind claws. He doesn't even flinch, even when blood seeps from the wounds. It's getting hard to breathe. Just when I feel ready to pass out, gasping random gibberish that should sound like "Fox-heart" and "Get away", he lifts his head, steps away, turns, and walks away, leaving me with my bloody wounds and bad paw. He isn't walking toward the den, though. He's walking away from it. I can save Rain. ~*~*~*~ With cobweb on my scratches and bites, I head back to the den as quickly as I can. I hadn't seen Hail return yet, so Rain is safe. I hope. I peer into the den, then take a step inside. Immediately Rain's terrified whines fill my ears. "N-no! Get away!" "Rain, it's me." I say calmly, heading further into the den. "Sleet, your brother." "S-Sleet? Sleet!" she squealed, barreling into my side. It didn't affect me. Normally, I would have fallen over and we would've played warrior, but now wasn't the time. "Rain, let's go." "But, what about... h-him?" she stammers, looking up at me. Her eyes are misty, and it breaks my heart to see her so scared. But that can't bother me now. All that matters is getting to safety. "It's okay, he was heading away from us when he left me." I mew softly. "Now, let's go. We'll be safer from him out there than in here." I turn to the exit, but freeze in horror. "Safer from who?" His voice is grating. "So you're going to kill my daughter, too? Is that it!?" Then he slowly blinks, and his claws unsheathe slowly. "Or maybe it was both of you that planned on killing her. Is that it." His voice is now flat. "No!" Rain wails, hiding behind me. "Sleet was trying to-" "Rain, be quiet." I growl, pinning my ears to my head. Hail leaps at me and I brace for claws to pierce my fur again. Next thing I know, I'm slumped near the den wall and Hail's claws are at Rain's throat, and she's crying. "Rain!" I rasp. I struggle to my paws, but before I can attack him he snarls, "Neither of you will get out of here alive if you try to escape." "I thought you wanted me out of here!" I yowl, fur bristling. "Dead." he says simply. "So if you or this... worthless scrap of fur try to escape, you'll both die, slowly and painfully." Rain sobs and looks at me with wide blue eyes. She looks truly terrified. "S-Sleet..." she whines, and screams in pain as Hail slices her cheek with his claws. I yowl in anger and launch myself at Hail, but my paw only trips me and I fall on my face. I look up to see Rain curled up, a tiny paw to her face, crying into her tail. Hail picks her up, glares at me to make sure I'm watching, then throws her across the room. She slams into the wall and slides to the moss below her. She's wailing now, and it's tearing my heart to pieces. I rasp, "Why are you doing this?" I know the answer. "You're suffering just as Snow did." he growls. "Now, go to sleep." I don't want to obey him, but I don't want him to hurt Rain anymore. I limp over to mine and Rain's nests, earning a slash over the shoulder as I passed Hail. I hiss in pain and limp faster. I curl myself around Rain, covering her with my tail. "I-it'll be okay, Rain..." I promise in a small voice. "No, it won't." she cried softly, burying her face into my fur. "...I know." I was at a loss for words. I place my head on my paws and breathe a deep sigh. I try to sleep, but with Hail's icy eyes gazing at me from across the room, it's hard to even doze off. Eventually, though, I slip into a light sleep. Six ~ Firey When I wake up, I feel a throbbing pain near my cheek. I check it with my paw, and realize that it is a scratch. Then I se Hail's shadow at the doorway. Sleet wakes up when I squirm in fear, and his head shoots up as he glares at Hail. "At least let us hunt for prey and herbs!" He snarls. "We'll stay in here, but at least let us get food." "I'll get it for you." Hail snarls. "You get one morsel a day." My eyes was wide with fear, and Sleet pads towards Hail, dodging a blow. "I want to talk to you in private." He hisses. I watch as Hail nods stiffly and shove Sleet out the door. They start to talk, but I can't hear what they are saying. I creep closer, then hear Sleet's enraged yowls. "Rain's not part of this! Don't you dare hurt a hair on her pelt." "I can do what I like, she's my daughter after all." "And she's my sister!" I hear their footsteps coming back and I rush back to my nest, ignoring the throbbing in my paws. "Fine, she can go alive, but not you. I know you killed Snow, and you're not getting away with it." I lick my pelt, trying to pretend I was just grooming all along. "Up." Hail snarls, nudging my shoulder, "You're going out." Exchanging a fearful glanced with Sleet, I hear my brother protest, "You can't leave her out there in the wild!" He growls, "At least teach her how to hunt." "I thought you taught her how to." Hail glares at Sleet. "I did... kind of." "Then she'll be fine." Sleet shoots out of his nest, but Hail slaps him back. "Would you rather she died by your side?" He snarls. "Plus, you get more prey like this." My brother's eyes are tormented as his gaze follows mine as Hail shoves me out, "Don't bother coming back," my "father" hisses, "If I see one hair of your pelt, I'll flay you alive." Shuddering, I limp away, aware of Sleet's sorrowful gaze. I have to help him! But... how am I supposed to survive by myself out here? I collapse as soon as I reach the trees, my wounds from my fights with my father throbbing. There's no way I can keep going... My eyelids are drooping already and the blackness drags me into a deep sleep. Seven ~ Eevee I lick at my newest wounds, inflicted right after Rain was kicked out. They don't sting; I have a high pain tolerance, but I still feel them. I flick my ears as Hail's pawsteps sound and something thumps on the ground near my paws. I look up at Hail, then down to the pathetically small vole he's dropped in front of me. Does he really expect me to live off of food like that? It could barely even keep Rain satisfied, for spirits' sake! But I don't say anything as he only turns away and pads back to his nest. He sits with his back to me, his tail curled over his paws, and his head bent. When I don't touch the vole nor thank him, Hail snaps, "Well? Aren't you grateful?" He looks at me over his shoulder, which I really want to dislocate right now. "I bring you food, and this is your thanks? A blank stare and silence? Why, I should just wipe that smug look right off your face!" What smug look is he even talking about. I'm just staring at the prey with an absent look in my eyes and my mouth creased into a slight frown. Can that even be considered smug? I hear the quiet noise of claws sinking into moss, and I know he's about to claw me again. "No need to trouble yourself." I mumbled. "Thanks for the vole." To avoid the beating, I take a half-hearted bite out of the vole. Hail watches, his icy eyes narrowed, then turns back to the wall, meowing things I can't even understand. The words are slurred, but eventually I understand him. "Snow... I understand that our... and killed you, and I'm puni... them for i..." His words flow faster than they had started out and his voice lowers to a whisper, so quiet that I can't hear it anymore. I strain toward him, leaning forward so far I'm crushing my vole under my chest and my neck hurts. Then suddenly Hail's head snaps around and his piercing blue eyes meet mine, and my throat immediately dries up and I can't think of what to say. His voice is low as he rumbles, "What do you think you're doing." "I-I... j-just..." I can't speak, and I slowly back to my nest, my tail curled defensively around my paws. "You eavesdropper!" Hail snarls, rising to his paws. His claws flash, and I stiffen and brace myself for the incoming strikes. But they never come. I open my eyes to see Hail stalking back to his nest, looking exhausted. He plops down in his nest and soon I hear his breaths even out. I relax and sigh in relief. "Thank the spirits..." I murmur. Then I look out into the trees through the doorway. "Rain, if you're out there, just stay safe. For me." Eight ~ Firey The next morning, I feel someone nudge me. "Do you think she's okay?" Someone asks, "I hope the little thing is alright. She was passed out in the cold night all alone..." "I'm sure she'll be fine," another replies, "she's still breathing, isn't she?" I struggle to open my eyes. The voices sound so comforting, better than Hail's harsh yowls and Sleet's painful whimper. I let out a tiny mew and blink my eyes open. "Who are you?" I whisper quietly, "Please don't hurt me." "You're safe now," the first voice immediately says, licking my cheek, "Eagle and I will take care of you. Just rest and soon I'll bring some fresh-kill to you." "I'll go hunting," the second voice - a tom - says. There's more noise, and then it's pretty silent. I blink at the she-cat, relishing her gentle touch. It reminds me of Snow and before she was sick. "I have a brother," I mew softly, closing my eyes again, "He's out there with my father..." "We'll help you find them too," the voice soothes me, "After you rest first though, okay?" I don't tell her what horrors my father will bring me if I return. I don't mention the threats that Hail has set on me. I don't let her know how much trouble Sleet is possibly in. I just nod and let sleep overwhelm me again. ~ The she-cat dotes on me. She gives me everything I want and she's determined to help me find Sleet and Hail. I'm grateful, but it only painfully reminds me of Snow and the way she used to care for my brother and I. "What's your name, dear? I hope you don't mind the fish, it's what we're used to." I bite into the fish gratefully, ignoring the slimy and watery taste it has to it. "My name is Rain," I whisper, "Thank you for all of this." "No problem," the she-cat - it was something like Leaf - reassured, "We have plenty of prey to spare in new-leaf, so don't you worry. When you're better, we'll help you find your brother and father." I want to tell her how abusive my father is, but I don't want her to resist giving me help. I merely nod and thank her again. "Can we go now?" Leaf shakes her head, "You're not well, Rain, better to wait a few days before we set out to find your family. Plus, I'm sure your father and brother will be fine." "I don't want to worry them," I merely say, "I'll be safe with them." I know I won't be safe with Hail. He'll only hurt me even more than he has. So when Leaf shakes her head once again, I'm slightly grateful for it. "Only a few days, Rain, you need your rest. Now if you're not going to sleep, help me sort out this dirty bedding." I follow her obediently, not wanting to argue. It is nice to have someone care for me again...I only wish Sleet could feel the same way. Leaf seems nice, though I wasn't sure if I want to tell her what really happened to me. She seems okay...I'll tell her later, when she promises to help me. Wordlessly, I help her sort out the old bedding and collect new moss. Then I line the nests just like Sleet and I used to. Leaf smiles at me while we work, and later, she vanishes into the forest to bring me herbs for my wounds. As she treats them, I curl up in my new nest, drowsy from a day's work. It's nice to be loved again. ~ "I think I know where her family is," I hear Eagle mew to Leaf, "They live right over the hill over there." "That's great!" Leaf mews; she sounds so enthusiastic about it. "Perhaps we should take Rain over there immediately. Her father must be worried sick about her." I can imagine Eagle's frown. "I don't think she should be returned to her family. Remember how lately we've been hearing screams? I think it comes from the den they live in." Leaf gasps, "What could possibly be going on for someone to scream there? I do remember that day, it was pretty bad, wasn't it?" Eagle is probably nodding, "Rain's safer with us." "The situation has definitely become volatile..." Leaf hesitates, "We should keep her safe and maybe rescue that brother of hers." "We might risk anger her father by taking the her brother too though," Eagle argues, "We don't know what he'll do." "We can't leave him there!" Leaf snaps. Eagle sighs, "You're right...I'll investigate a bit more. Best not to say anything around Rain yet. We don't want to give her false hopes." Leaf quietly agrees. I shut my eyes tightly, pretending to be asleep. Footsteps come closer to me, and I even out my breathing. "Rain," Leaf shakes me, "Rain, it's time to eat." I open my eyes groggily and focus on the she-cat. "What's there to eat today?" I ask through a small yawn, "Is there birds or mice?" Leaf shakes her head, "We're not accustomed to hunting land prey, so you'll have to get used to fish for the time being." As I accept my prey, I notice that Eagle's gone now. "Where's Eagle?" Leaf glances at me while she eats, "He's out hunting." "But we're eating right now," I point out, "And it's going to be a long time before sunset, when we want to eat again." Leaf shrugs, "He likes to stock up early. It's not that easy to fish up a good stack for us to eat." She smiles, "Maybe when you get better you can catch your own prey too." "My brother taught me," Rain supplies. "Oh? How old is your brother?" "A few moons older than me," I dig into the fish, "But we don't usually catch much. At least I don't. Sleet's much better than I am." "Is Sleet your brother's name?" "Yeah," I nod, "Will you help me find him?" Leaf is sympathetic and reassures me, "Of course we will! Don't worry, Rain, soon, you'll be reunited with your brother!" This time I note that she doesn't mention me getting together with my father. She doesn't know that I was eavesdropping earlier, but I show no sign of her mistake. "When will I be fully recovered?" I ask, "Is it going to be soon?" "Very soon," Leaf agrees, "Maybe two more days?" Hopefully they'll rescue Sleet then... Nine ~ Eevee I was roughly nudged awake. When I blink open my eyes, I see Hail's angry green glare staring down at me. I was tempted to avert my gaze to my paws, but I'd be clawed for "disrespect" or whatever. Instead, I steadily meet his eyes and ask, "What is it?" "Go hunt." Hail hisses, dragging me to my paws. Even though I'm almost as tall as he is, I've lost weight over the past few days, and he jerks me to my paws with ease. "And if you even try to run away," he adds as I turn to leave, "I will find you, and I will flay you alive." Shut up, shutup, SHUTUP. I want to shout at him, but his actions told me that wouldn't be a good idea. And common sense got the better of me. I dip my head for a heartbeat, then bound out of the den. It feels nice to be outside for once, with the breeze ruffling my fur, but the feeling won't last long. If I'm not back at a certain time, Hail's likely to lash out. I weave around the undergrowth, deeper into the trees, alert for any movement. A bush rustles, and I whip around to stare at it. It must've been the wind, since it's now still. Still suspicious, I return to my hunt. I'd caught two mice when a cream-colored flash gets my attention. It looked about Snow's height, but slower on its paws. Before I can tell who it is, it's gone. Glancing at the sky, I can tell it's about time to return to the den. Turning, I cast a look back at where I'd seen the cream figure, but I didn't see anything else. I started back to the den. ~*~*~ -tbc Category:Collabs Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Eevee's Fanfictions